


An Opening (Vent Ficlets)

by CalzoneCat



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, mc self-harms v.v, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalzoneCat/pseuds/CalzoneCat
Summary: EDIT : Decided to expand from only self-harm and just vent for crummy stuff bc I go through too much ;u;Mini collection of ficlets revolving around select brothers who notice that MC self harms. I might add the other brothers eventually but I just wanna write about my favorites right now. ; - ;
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 213





	1. Touch (Lucifer)

“So MC, why’re ya arms all wrapped up like that ?” Mammon had asked, shoveling a forkful of scorpion shells into his mouth. It was almost the end of dinner, Beelzebub beginning to vacuum up the remains of what was left over.

”If its acne, darling, please come to me! I have the perfect treatment for it, no need to worry. I’d offer it to Mammon but he doesn’t deserve it.” Asmodeus smiled and winked in her direction while Mammon spluttered, “I don’t have acne Asmo! Imma’ model, damnit!” He stabbed his food aggressively as Beel had temptingly moved his hand over it to. “No Beel, not for you!”

”Maybe she wants to be an anime character. I know plenty of protags who use bandages as an accessory. I think it’s neat.” Levi had pulled out his DDD, pulling up anime characters that featured bandaged body parts, like eyes and hands. “I highly doubt that Levi.” Satan began, sipping a mug of hot tea and drumming his fingers expertly on the table. “Perhaps it’s for a medical reason.”

MC looked down at her plate, hoping no one saw the flicker of worry in her eyes. _He’s right of course..._ She thought to herself.   
  


“It may be a rash from hanging around Mammon so much.”

She pursed her lips and blushed as Mammon slammed his fork onto the table. “Alright, I’m done. Beel, eat up.” He scooted back forcefully (and quite loudly) out of his chair and stomped off towards the stairs. Lucifer sighed irritably. “MC, are you in pain?” His dark crimson eyes stared unwaveringly through her and she swallowed. “No, I just like how they feel on my skin. Kinda liKe what Levi said about it looking nice.”   
  


She smiled half-heartedly but Lucifer seemed unconvinced. “I see...Come to my study after dinner. I need to speak to you.”

* * *

Goosebumps rose along her flesh as the last of her bandages came undone by porcelain fingers. Lucifer’s expression remained unchanged as he traced the faded nooks and gouges etched forever into her skin.   
  
Gently raising her flesh to his lips, he softly kissed the marks left during times of anger and sadness.

MC sat frozen and trembling, swallowing and fighting back tears, as well as memories. The collage of thoughts well threaded through unforgettable memories threatened to tear and spill out into a bundled mess of confessions, but she held her tongue.   
  


Lucifer blinked slowly, and she could see the years passing through him behind his glazed eyes.

”You don’t deserve these, MC.” He adjusted so that one of her hands was held in both of his. “You’ve helped my family so much, and I know that there is a real true goodness in you that us demons could never have in ourselves.” He smirked and pursed his lips before continuing. Tears began to pool and drip down her cheeks.

”But I’m sure a demon unlike any of us had to exist in your lifetime to make you do these things...I only wish for you to be happy.”

Too emotional and shaken to move, with utmost care Lucifer carried her to his bedroom. Together they sat on the bed as he held her close, her tears wetting his vest. He didn’t care.

All he wanted was to see her in her brightest spirits again. He knew it would take some time.

He was willing to wait.


	2. Sirens (Belphegor)

Their shoes clicked together along the sidewalk, the bustling noise of downtown dying down into whispers. Bephegor’s calm and comforting aura soothed the girl beside him, her fingers threading nervously into her sweater. 

Diavolo had thrown a closed, invite only party in one of the shops downtown. Lucifer had dragged them all, citing it was an “important meeting”.  There, the demon king had (drunkenly) questioned the human about her human world experiences. The memories had made her uncomfortable, and she requested if she could leave. 

Diavolo had protested, but Belphegor's fiery temper towards the demon prince had sprung into flame, and he then offered to escort her home.

_“Belphegor if you leave this room, you_ **will** _face hell later.”_ Lucifer had spat iciliy.

_ “‘Can’t face it later when I’m there now.” _

The door slammed. The girl trembled.

As they walked, he spoke softly. “I won’t let Lucifer get you in trouble. He only wants me to blame.”   
Sirens blared in the distance, and she balled her fists into her pockets, trying to ignore the noise.

“Ever since the whole attic thing, I don’t think he really trusts me...And I understand if you don’t either.”

The sirens grew louder and the girl chewed her lip nervously, a throbbing deep in her chest knotting itself bigger. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything, only to lean closer into him to stabilize herself.

Belphegor sighed as they slowed to a stop, gently slipping his hands over her ears as the emergency vehicle whipped past. Unlike the human worlds’ usual lighting for the emergency vehicles, the Devildom’s were a murky purple and a startlingly bright yellow.

Blinking, she looked over at him as he withdrew his hands slowly.

“The sirens are loud. I don’t want your ears to hurt.” He spoke nonchalantly, but his eyes betrayed a glimmer of deep thought. 

She swallowed, finding her bearings to speak. “Belphie...what were they going to?” She looked up at him, wringing her fingers nervously. 

Sighing and yawning, he shrugged his shoulders. “Could be anything.” They continued walking, although he held her hand firmly this time.

“There are murders. Sometimes kidnappings. Fires or destruction of property. Threats.” His hand squeezed hers. “Very rarely, a suicide.” She was thankful for his touch as they turned into the dark forest path towards the House of Lamentation.

* * *

The twins’ room was empty as the two arrived. The candle light flickered as Belphie kicked off his boots and pants, draping his hoodie over a desk chair. He flopped tiredly onto his bed wearing only his boxer shorts and long sleeve shirt.

She stood quietly in the doorway, a soft smile on her lips. “Thank you for walking me home. I just...it was too much there. I know Diavolo meant well but it just-“

“Come here.” Belphie’s voice cut through hers as he patted his bed next to him.

She hesitated, but then continued. Slipping off her shoes, careful that her socks didn’t slide off with them, she climbed onto his bed.

“You don’t hate me?” His voice was low and she nodded, pursing her lips. His violet eyes seemed to be dissecting her features, looking for clues.

“You trust me?” He leaned in close, pulling his legs up into a cross, and she swallowed, copying his movements.

“Y-yes. I do…” Her voice wavered and she inhaled slowly, blinking tiredly. The night was catching up with her.

“Then trust me with the truth behind these.” In each of his hands he brushed against her inner arms hidden by her sweater. 

Her breath caught in her throat as tears immediately glossed her vision. His touch didn’t feel foreign or alarming. She didn’t flinch away or let out a noise of distress. 

Instead she felt protected and full of want. His delicate fingers gently pushed up against the soft fabric, and worked the soft indentations in her skin under the pads of his warm thumbs.

She hung her head, tears dropping and sinking into the sheets below as she let out a quiet sob.  
  


Slowly he withdrew his hands, reaching around her to pull her close into his chest. He moved to lay down and she followed, her hands loosely gripping his shirt for support that went beyond physicality.

His hand moved slowly and comfortingly in circles against her back, and her sobs turned into quiet whimpers, then eventually into silence. 

He whispered into her ear as he felt her soft breath across his neck.

“I hate seeing you being pushed into a corner. In a way you remind me of me.

No way to convey any emotion. Keeping everything to yourself.”

“I won’t let them punish me until you’re not hurt anymore. Ill make them see it, even if they don’t want to. 

I’ll be here for you.”


	3. Support (Beelzebub)

“Beel, let go.” She wrestled against the larger demon's arms that were wrapped firmly around her figure.

“No.” He answered curtly but she could hear the sadness in his voice. 

When Belphegor had realized MC was left alone in her room, he quickly contacted Beel, urging that he be with her quickly. 

Upon opening her door, he found her identifying a shard of glass between her fingers. Quickly he’d wrapped himself around her, pulling her away. Now they sat on her bed in a battle for release.

“Beel  **please.** ” She pleaded, leaning back into his broad chest and laying her head back against his shoulder. Tears flowed freely now, and her wrestling had dwindled. 

Even so, his hold remained firm around her, his violet eyes reflecting the same sadness he saw in her. “I’m sorry MC…” His voice was quiet and she let out a low cry.

Her body wracked with sobs as she turned around in his grasp to hold onto him for dear life. His arms continued to hold her close, and he held the back of her head in comfort.

“I’m here.”

“It’s okay.”

“I have you.”

“You’re alright.”

She let his words encompass her like silk honey. “I d-don’t want this anymore B-Beel...I don’t w-want to be like this...” She managed through hiccups and sniffles.

“I know MC... it’s not your fault. Focus on me...okay?”

Her sobs ceased and her breathing stabilized as she focused on the warmth and soft beat of his heart against her ear. Exhausted from the mentally draining emotional storm inside her, she fell asleep. 

Beel removed his jacket, draping it over her form, bringing up the sleeves to swaddle around her head. 

Disposing of the glass shard by crushing it into a fine mist, he took a seat beside her bed in one of the chairs in the room. He’d wait until she awoke.

  
  


* * *

  
MC stayed in her room for three days following her collapse with Beel. Diavolo had temporarily paused the transfer-ship program to instead focus on the mental health of humans, demons, and angels alike.

Every night, Belphie would bewitch her bedroom ceiling into a starry sky, and they’d lay and find constellations before sleep claimed them.

She clung close to Beel like a stable pillar, and Beel treated her as if she was part of himself. Always caring, never asking too many questions. He told her about his nightmares, and how is incessant need to feed cancels out almost every other emotion he has. He didn’t cry often, but always loved when she listened and felt for him when his hunger didn’t obey.

The love and trust they shared was something she would cherish until the end of her time.


	4. Pass the Salt (Mammon)

“MC would you be a dear and pass the suffering slug salts please? These pill bug shrew tails are horribly bland.” Asmodeus has asked one afternoon during lunch. It wasn’t often that group lunches were an occurrence on the weekends, but Beelzebub was particular about what food he wanted to eat. So the brothers had gotten together to prepare a group meal.

”Hey! I worked hard on those y’know.” Mammon protested grumpily, picking at the flesh on his plate with his fork. As MC reached over to hand Asmodeus the salt shaker, her sweater sleeve drifted dangerously close to a thick creamy dipping sauce of a chartreuse shade. “Oh careful!”

In a flash, Asmodeus had grasped her wrist with one hand, and rolled up her sleeve to her elbow with the other. “Oh dear...”

The salt shaker fell out of her fingers and clattered noisily against a glass. She felt frozen as six pairs of eyes glazed over the markings on her skin. Beelzebub was ferociously tucking into a small roasted bird with great focus, stopping when he realized how quiet the room had grown.

“MC-“ Lucifer had started but it was too late. MC had gotten up abruptly and fled towards the stairs, quiet sobs escaping her lips. Lucifer had called again but her brain was whirring to the point where she didn’t know where she was going. 

She settled on escaping through the next open door she saw, which turned out to lead into Mammon’s room. Slamming the door and locking it from inside, she gulped down a few deep breaths before sitting against the door.

She tried to block out the poisonous thoughts that had resurfaced from a deep place.

_Now they know you’re a freak_ _._

_You’ve ruined yourself._

_No one wants to be seen with someone like that._

_Take your issues somewhere else._

It felt as those pins and needles had attacked her feet as she sat sobbing against Mammon’s door. She felt as though she were just doused with cold water, left to feel nothing else but the shock. She couldn’t get dry or warm, there was no escape.   
  


Three soft knocks on the door roused her from her stupor. “Oi, human...let me in. That’s my room ya’ know.” Mammon’s unusually gentle voice sounded behind the door and MC swallowed, before standing shakily to her feet.

With trembling fingers, she undid the lock and turned the handle. Immediately she felt Mammon’s figure against hers in a tight embrace. “Silly human...Lockin’ me out like that. That won’t help you.” His voice was soft against the top of her head and she pressed herself firmly against him, embracing the scent of his cologne.

“It’s okay to be sad. And it can be overwhelmin’ when my brothers do stupid things.” With her firmly in his arms, he slid down against his closed bedroom door and held her close. She hung on to every word.   
  


“But don’t you dare run away from us when you’re upset.” He rested his lips atop her head. “Don’t run from me...I don’t want to lose you...”

MC swallowed before leaning back slightly, moving her hands up his chest to rest against his cheeks. “Thank you Mammon...I don’t like being alone but I...I was just so scared.” She bit her lip and pressed her face against his chest again as another wave of tears threatened to breach and take her voice away.   
  
Instead of speaking, he rubbed her back soothingly, and she focused entirely on his touch. Her hands dropped back down to ball into fists.

”Ya’ got nothin’ to be ashamed or scared of MC. We all get upset. And those marks that ya’ have only tell us that you’re hurtin’. We’re here to help, alright?” Tears dampened his shirt, from both himself and MC.

“Don’t be scared MC.” She looked up from his chest as his tone of voice was brighter. Tears stained his cheeks but his ocean eyes gleamed. “The Great Mammon will make sure that you’ll never feel alone again, got it?” He gently ruffled her hair and she smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

”Hehe...Yes, Mammon.” Mammon smiled and cupped her cheek with his hand. “That’s my human...Now, let’s go finish lunch, I’m starvin’ !”

From that day on, Mammon was extra considerate of his human. He was careful not to push her buttons or accidentally flip any switches when he was around her with his brothers. If there was a nightmare one night that lead to a nasty school day, he’d snatch her up for a bit of personal time for her to recover. Lucifer of course would be furious but he knew it as worth it.

His human deserved to be happy and he was going to see through to the end that she was.


	5. A Bully (Mammon)

A shove against a locker here. A snicker and a smack to the back there. Demon behavior was relentless at R.A.D. but MC had decided the best plan of action was to ignore it, for Diavolo's sake. But, unfortunately, it seemed that made the issues even worse.

Walking through the main courtyard, she spotted some nasty demons she'd run into a few days prior. Quickly, she tried changed her course but it was too late. "Hey _human_. Why so quiet? Say some **thing.** " A particularly hard shove from behind came with the end of his words. She tumbled to the ground, her knees hitting the asphalt. She hissed as her leggings tore, and blood lightly stained where her knees had connected. Scattered around her were her books from her subjects of the day, being picked up and thrown miles away into the forest beyond the school grounds. 

She cringed as she felt herself being lifted from the ground by the back of her jacket. The demon flicked his tail and gnashed his sharp teeth as MC hung limply from his fist infront of the other students. "See everyone? **This** is the type of trash that we don't need here. But instead of doing all the work of throwing it away, _hopefully_ it'll take itself out." MC yelped as he dropped her on the ground and she let let out a soft cry as her knees took another hit. 

Her vision blurred as she heard the school bell ring and the crowd of students dispersed. Shakily she balled up a fist and tried to stand with a forearm, but her knees gave way and she fell back to the ground with a gasp. Unable to bear the pain, her eyes fluttered closed and she rested her head on the asphalt, defeated.

* * *

"MC. Oi, MC. Wake up..." A few soft pats to her cheek and MC blinked groggily before realizing that Mammon had woken her up. She was still lying on the asphalt, and her knees were a dried mess. "What in the hell happened, huh?" Mammon questioned bewilderedly, but anger lurked in the depths of his ocean eyes. "I-I um...I just fell, that's all..." she spoke softly, avoiding his gaze to look at a fountain of two twin dragons spouting what looked like to be snow globe fluid. "Don't lie to me, MC. Who did this to ya' ? They're gonna' face THE Great Mammon's rage. and when I'm done with 'em, they're gonna' wish they were never born !" 

He punctuated his final statement with a low growl, before scooping up MC in his arms. As he slid his arm under in her knees, she cried out and clung to his chest fervently. "O-ouch! Please b-be careful..." Her voice broke with pent up tears as Mammon spluttered, "Ah! Are ya' okay, does that still hurt? I'm sorry MC aaa I think the medical wing is nearby, do you want to go there? Or The House of Lamentation ?"

His words flowed a mile a minute and she smiled through her pain at his sudden change in behavior. He really did put his human first before everything else. "B-back to the house is good...Thank you Mammon." He'd let his demon form emerge that day, carrying her carefully in his arms as they flew across town back home. The breeze through her hair and Mammon's close presence had eased her nerves, and she began to talk about what had happened.

"When I was in school in the human world-" she began, her eyes straying the clouds above them. "I did my best to mind my own business but...there were always people who enjoyed just...picking on others. I didn't like them. I didn't want to be like them." Mammon hummed in agreement as he lightly changed his course, the wind buffeting his wings. "They would leave me alone until I decided that I didn't want to let them have their way anymore. And I tried so hard to make them stop." The tears built up from earlier had decided to deposit themselves on Mammon's jacket as she sobbed into his chest. "The school realized that, since there's just too much toxicity, it would be best to avoid it all together. To let it go away on its own." Mammon narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything, only rubbing gently circles against her skin for support. 

"Bad things never go away on their own...and maybe I'm not meant to be the person to stop it either..." MC sighed as the house came into view, but Mammon hesitated, suspending himself in the air. "MC..." He spoke softly and an in-depth thoughtfulness filled his gaze. "I think ya' have the strength to do whatever ya' want, or need to do." He finished, flashing her a genuine, love-filled smile, before descending towards the front door.

* * *

"Aaaand done." MC winced as Beelzebub finished bandaging up her knees. The cleaning of the wound hurt the most, and she had to scream into Belphie's pillow for release as Levi had dabbed it with alcoholic cotton swabs. "You did good MC. I used to fix Belphie up like this all the time." Beel smiled and MC blushed as Mammon gently ruffled her hair. "You gonna get the guys who did this Mammon?" Beelzebub queried and Mammon snorted. "'Course I am! And I'm gonna have my favorite baby brother help me with it too." A few quick taps on his D.D.D. and Satan's irritated voice sounded over the phone. Beel rose to his feet, ready to depart, citing that he had game practice and that he hoped MC recovered quickly. She waved goodbye as Mammon finished his phone call. "I gave him all the information ya' gave me. We're gonna' get 'em for sure tonight."

Mammon leaned over her head, pressing his lips softly against the top of her head, before looking away hurriedly. "Th-that's all you're gonna get until I get back here, 'kay?" A blush covered his cheeks and MC chuckled softly. "Yes Mammon."

And for the first time in her life, she felt as though she'd been helped. Not out of vengeance, but love. For they truly cared about their human, and anything that happened to her. 


End file.
